Rotten Life
by VioletPG
Summary: A baby is left by her unloving father on the streets after her mother died. Her life leads from one thing to another. Slowly corrupting her poor brain. Soon to be responsible for a child killer. But she isn't the only one
1. The horrid start

'One more push. That's it. Your doing great.' Says the nurse as she tries to get the new baby out of her mother.

Painful groaning fills the hospital room. The room is only small, just for one birth giver. Inside was a small table with a little chair, a cot for the baby, a bed for the mother and a heart monitor.

The mother is about 23 but still as beautiful as a teen, long, silky brown hair, shiny blue eyes, medium height and slim build. Her face is like one of the models' faces in a magazine.

Tears of both joy and pain leak from her sky blue eyes. She is one of those women who are the sweetest and most kindest. She helps the homeless kids and real homeless adults, she had a small wedding due to giving most her wedding money to charity, she cares so much for both humans and animals.

Her husband, however, is another matter. Short, midnight black hair, threatening grey eyes, ugly face, fat body and small build. He couldn't care less for human society, he was so angry when his wedding was small, he hated how his wife gave up most of her money to help people who clearly should die. He didn't give anything but anger and annoyance to this new baby.

The baby wasn't a mistake, but that didn't stop him from regretting everything. He mentioned abortion to his wife but she strongly refused.

They should have...

'It's a girl!' The two nurses say at the same time, the mother is exhausted, but she still hugs the baby once shes clean.

A soft growl came from the father's mouth, they never knew the gender but he wanted a strong boy.

No. He got a weak looking girl.

So small and fragile, like a touch would break her, bright blue eyes and small strands of brown hair.

The mother can't stop crying.

'I'm gonna... Take a rest...' She says as she puts the baby girl in her cot and she drifts off in a happy sleep.

* * *

One hour later, everything changed.

Once the mother and father wakes up, the mother checks on her baby.

The baby is garbling to herself happily like a normal baby.

Only, she isn't normal.

Her eyes are nothing but white, skin is slowly becoming a violet shade.

'O-our baby is a mutant!' The father screams, making the kid cry. The mom picks up her baby and hugs her, gently rocking her.

'So? She's still our... Baby...' Her heart plummets to a slow beat, making a weak sigh. The baby's hand touches her mothers face as she starts crying.

'I told you to get the abortion! You never listen to me!' The father slaps her wife on the cheek really hard. More crying comes from the baby as nurses try to keep the mother alive, her eyes go darker and darker as her father insults her loving mother.

'Lucy?! Lucy stay with us!' The nurses shout as her eyes slowly shut forever.

The baby might be a newborn, but she isn't dumb.

Her heart drops as the flat line beeps on the monitor. She's gone...

10 Minuets later, the nurses give up and slowly roll Lucy, the mother, away. Leaving the baby and the father alone.

'You shouldn't be here! You killed her! Now you die yourself!' He shouts as he violently picks up the baby and storms outside, mumbling how much money he's going to lose from his wife being dead.

Thunder bangs loudly when the father goes outside, rain hammers down, so much so that 5 seconds outside he's drenched.

With no care what so ever, he shoves the purple baby in a plastic box.

'Go rot and die.' He says before checking on his dead wife.

The poor baby is lying there, helpless. Rain soaking her, cold making her shiver, no food making her hungry.

Crying fills the alleyway she is dumped in, but the thunder and cars drain all the sound.


	2. Carers?

**Sorry this chapter might not be good, since I've been busy with my other stories. But i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The storm goes on for hours, first was calm then went violent. A few buildings were burned from the destructive lightning.

The baby girl's crying is getting weaker by the second. She's had no food- technically drink- for hours, baby clothes dripping wet.

Her once white skin is now a beautiful shade of violet, covering the whole of her body, hair a darker shade (the few strands she has). Her eyes, so white with black tears falling down her soft cheeks.

All alone. No one caring.

'What's wrong with you?!' 'Satan is upon us!' 'Grape kid!' That's some of the terrible things people have said about the baby.

She doesn't know what she is, she doesn't even have a name or barely anyone to look after her. In just a few short hours, that poor baby will be no more...

The sun, eventually, comes up. The warm raze spreads across America. The kid felt none of it.

After the upsetting half an hour, listening to the happy children, she gives up hope. She just curls up and a-waits the same fate as her mother.

All she can remember of her is her bright eyes and dark hair. Then the pain and anger of seeing how little her father cared or loved her.

Then everything goes dark, despite the sun its quite black...

Not just black, grey and white also. Static. Literally, everywhere in the alleyway looks like a bunch of static. Kids outside the alleyway cower and panic, parents shudder or whimpers.

All at the tall figure inside it.

The body is so tall, about the size of a truck, skin is so pale, it's like its never seen the sun. The head is bold with only a jaw for facial features. Jaw filled with razor teeth. Even if it is so tall, very skinny. Slender. Wearing a very smart tuxedo with black shoes to go with it. Just pure black and white.

It slowly walks to the baby, head tilted. The frighten expressions on the baby's face shows how scared she is. The emotions fades when she's picked up by the figures skinny hands. The hands adjust slightly to keep the baby comfy.

A small smile comes on the baby's face but it vanishes as quick as it came. Static fills her ears, she hears words but can't make it out.

Then a pitch black darkness covers her eyes.

* * *

The feeling of whatever is happening is strange. Like a mixture of being pulled and pushed at the same time, you can't see anything and all you feel is freezing air.

It only lasts for a good few seconds before being able to see again.

Teleporting.

Soon the world returns normal, they teleported into a room.

The room is really dark, but you can just about make out whats in there. A bunch of weird collections, like knives, masks, hoodies, razors. As well as game consoles, tables and some vodka for some reason.

The baby looked at the weird people then back up at the faceless figure.

'Who's this?' A deep voice asked putting a freezing finger on the baby's neck, when she looked at the man, her eyes were pitch black which made him step away. 'Woah calm.'

A dog walked to her sniffing at her with his peeled off face. Immediately, the dog loved the baby as she pet his head gently squealing happily.

The male dog wined when the baby didn't move.

'What's wrong, Smiledog?' A green hoodied boy asked with blonde hair. A bunch of 'people' crowded the slender person.

'Is she alive?' A little girl asked as she cuddled her teddy. A man with a white and splattered red hoodie snatched her out of the man's arms.

'I hope not, she looks nice!' He said, the cuts on his cheeks made his mouth look huge, and the paleness of his skin looked like it had never seen the sun.

'Jeff!' Another man said, he looked like a black and white jack-in-the-box. He gently picked her out of the killer's arms, not like he can say much. Or any of them. 'She's nearly dead.'

'Oh well!' The man named Jeff sang reaching to the kid. The black and white man hit his hands away. Jeff growled.

'Jack!' Jeff shouted, there was another yes in the crowed. 'Laughing Jack! Not you blue-boy!'

'Don't you guys see who she is?! Or is it only me and clearly Slenderman!' Laughing jack shouted. For the first time since the baby arrived, there was total silence.

The silence stayed for a while. 'She's a demon! Not just any, Satan's!' Despite Jeff's lack of eye lids, his eyes seemed to get wider.

* * *

It took the weird people, also known as the Pastas, forever to make the baby feel better. She was just a pile of bones before they took care of her. A month later they managed to get her to normal.

Smiledog found her as his best friend. Since she was really caring as well as creepy. One minute she could be happily playing, next she is giving her evil eyes. With how tough they were, used to the weird and rarely scared.

She was the exception, when she got mad, her eyes go soulless and at times make the most threatening and creepiest noise ever heard.

'We still need to name her...' A boy called Ticcy Toby said. The Creepypastas lived in a huge house in the middle of the most dangerous woods. Since there were lots of mutants or undead people, it needed to be. From people from computer games, to people who kill their family.

'I suppose...' Jeff said, he didn't have too big of a liking to the baby, since she can't do anything. However, she's the reason why _he_ can't 'Go to sleep.'

Smiledog gave a series of barks and wines, they understand the dog from being with him for ages, he said, 'How about something simple, Violet?'

The baby looked at the little group who were talking about her, Sally was playing with her. A nice smile goes on her face.

'Violet it is.' Slenderman said.

Violet started twitching and crying in pain. At least 20 Pastas were quiet and looking at her, purple and black wings ripped out of her back, sharp at the edges and strong, her fingers turned to long talons with black horns coming out of her skull. A long scaly tail came out, fold-able spikes and a black metal tip. Her teeth became long and pointy.

She looked so scared, unsure on what was happening to her.

'Woah...' Jeff spoke surprised. Violet didn't understand why everyone was staring at her.

'Let's try this!' a blue man said with black eyes, the same one who answered, 'yes' before. He's called Eyeless Jack. He took out his pet cobra and made it go to her.

'Jack! He could kill her!' A blue squid looking man said, his eyes dripping with blood.

'No, watch this.' Jack said again, the cobra slithered slowly to the purple and black demon. Once it got to her, it rapped around her with Violet laughing.

Once the snake went back to his owner, Violet's body started to change as the ground shook. She turned to a huge purple snake.

'She's also an elemental!' Jack said smiling at his discovery. Elementals are rare, your born with them powers. There are the main elements, nature, water, fire, earth and sky. Then there are hundreds of minor, flowers, fish, clouds. The most powerful are light and dark.

There is a class called, natural. Naturals are things like. music, disasters caused with weather and so on. With how strong Violet was, there was no doubt that she was earth.

'A demon and an earth elemental, she will be strong.' Jeff said. Eyeless Jack was the master with elementals, so he just smiled.

'She can also, transform, have super strength and heal very well.' Jack listed. Having a power means you get some perks, earth you get incredible strength, fire means you can never have anything too hot. You get the idea.

A smirk went on the snake's face as she turned to a wolf, since she was a baby she was only a cub, then back normal- without the demon stuff.

'I guess we have to train her...' Ben said fixing his hat.

'It's a big have, otherwise this world could be in trouble.' Slenderman said. Whenever he spoke static would fill it, sometimes it was hard to hear him.

Violet sat there smirking, knowing full well, he could get revenge on his father.


End file.
